From Kunoichi to Get Backer
by x.Loving.Hearts.x
Summary: 5,000 years have past since the destruction of the elemental nations and the death of one Uzumaki Shiki and now she is reborned as Namikaze Shiki, Lightning Hands of the Infinity Fortress. How much more complicated will her life get? Reincarnation FemNaru
1. Prologue Part 1: A New Beginning

From Kunoichi to Get Backer

Summary:

_5,000 years have past since the destruction of the elemental nations and the death of one Uzumaki Shiki, the gods - Shinigami and Kami, decided to sent her into the future without any of her memories as another second chance at life. Now reborn as Namikaze Shiki, the Lightning Hands of the Infinity Fortress, how much more complicated will her life get? Reincarnation FemNaru_

I have decided to fully adopt this story from Starian NightZz and try my hand at this story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto and the Get Backers.

****

**Prologue - Part One - A New Beginning**

Heaven

Hell

Both these worlds are worlds apart from one another. The only thing that links these two worlds together is the mortal world and the nine Jinchuurikis - the vessels of the nine great demons. Now the two leaders of both Heaven and Hell were meeting each other for the first time in several thousand years.

The answer to the meeting is quote simple.

The ninja nations - the elemental nations - have plunged themselves into war and possible one the greatest that has ever taken place in history of the elemental nations. Leaf, Suna, Kiri, Taki, Nami, Hoshi, Iwa, Kumo, Tori…nearly every single one of these countries which had a ninja village has come to together for the first time in the entire history of the elemental nations, regardless of the bad blood that they had with each other in the past and combined their forces against a cloak wearing organization that they all knew as the Akatsuki.

Akatsuki nearly succeeded in capturing all the bijous - save for the Kyuubi and the Nibi - the Jinchuurikis of Konoha and Kumo. Ninjas after ninjas fell, along with their villages, as Akatsuki attacked them using the power of the sealing statue in which all the demons which they had captured had been sealed into, totally wiping the villages out of existence.

Finally after nearly six months, the entire Akatsuki was destroyed, along with the rest of the ninja population and what is left of the population is the sole survivor of Akatsuki and one of Konohagakure no sato - Pein, the leader of Akatsuki and Uzumaki Shiki, commander of the Anbu and the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko.

The young woman, having been distraught over the deaths of her friends and loved ones, did something that Pein never thought would do. Preferring to kill herself along with the Kyuubi rather then allowing Akatsuki to do whatever they wished with the nine great demon, the red head used a jutsu, which was taught to her by the one and only Kyuubi when the fox had caught wind of Akatsuki's intentions in getting hold of the Bijuu Nine.

A self-sacrificing jutsu which is powerful and destructive enough to wipe out an entire nation and in which it's nearly impossible to survive from.

_Forbidden Art: Demolishment of the Soul_

And so, with the last of the ninja race dying, it was the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, and the ninja arts have hereby died with them…along with the demolishment of the elemental nations.

And because of this was one of the reasons that Kami and Shinigami met up for the first time in several thousand years - ever since the world had first begun to discuss about the fate regarding one Namikaze-Uzumaki Shiki.

****

"I still don't think it's alright," said Kami with a frown. "That young woman never did anything. True, she may have been the one to wipe out the elemental nations, but circumstances forced her hand."

The God of Death, Shinigami, sighed. "Look, I want to do this as much as you do, but we don't have a choice!" said the irritated Death God. "Unless we can somehow find a way to give her a second chance at life or something…"

"Second chance?" muttered Kami. "There just might be."

"Huh?"

"Do you even remember getting that man's soul?"

Shinigami scowled at the mention of 'that man'. "No," he said. "And I don't know why. No one could have survived from that jutsu that is Kyuubi's creation."

"If one had lived as long as he did, it won't be that surprising if he did somehow manage to escape," said Kami with a sigh. "Time shift. It's an ancient technique. One that I've detected particles of it down in the elemental nations earlier. Anyway, we have to somehow stop that man. Let's send the vessel to that time; 5000 years from now."

Shinigami sighed. "Fine. You've got me convinced."

And so in the mortal world in the elemental nations on the battle field, a bright light filled the air surrounding the dead body of one Namikaze-Uzumaki Shiki, and was no more.


	2. Prologue Part 2: A New Beginning

From Kunoichi to Get Backer

Hello everyone! As I said before I have adopted this story from Starian NightZz and will try to do this story a bit differently then what Starian did. So please enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or the Get Backers.

Note: Apparently without reason I wrote Infinity Fortress when it should me Limitless Fortress. Sorry for the inconvenience. Also I would like to know who you think Shiki should be with. Here are the people that would be good, but you can send me a review which one or maybe someone else:

Shido

Jubei

Akabane

Ban

Neji

Shikamaru

Shino

Gaara

Prologue - Part 2 - A New Beginning

Teshimine Takeru cursed to himself as he ran down the streets of the Limitless Fortress, in search of his twelve-year-old ward.

As he runs through the streets lightning streamed through the black sky lighting up the streets every few minutes, but if one would to listen closely you could hear screams of pain and fear echo through the streets and alley ways.

The ward that he was looking for was a girl he found nearly six years ago in an abandoned building within the Limitless Fortress, located in Shinjuku, Tokyo. The spiky brown-haired man with strange eyes was the ruler of the Limitless Fortress - a collection of disused condemned buildings that have somehow clustered together to form a self-contained habitat. Many smaller building seem to surround the ground level which served as the entrance of the fortress while there is one especially tall tower that all residents of the Limitless Fortress avoided at all costs.

That is the Limitless Fortress - a place where the lawless run wild and where death is all part of everyday life. And apparently where groups and gangs form almost frequently to increase any chance of survival against the Beltline monsters.

The Limitless Fortress itself is subdivided into three specificities - Lower Town, the Beltline and Babylon City.

Lower Town is the lowest portion of the Limitless Fortress, with several layers extending below ground level. It is also populated by a vast number of the society's disenfranchised and destitute, those who have come to the Limitless Fortress because they have nowhere else to go.

The Beltline is the most dangerous area of the Limitless Fortress where the citizens of that area are said to be immortal and couldn't die and where 'they will rise back from the dead every time they are attacked and killed'. And also because of their hideous appearance and monstrous strength, whenever the Beltline monsters attack Lower Town - which happens frequently - many people in Lower Town die.

However we are getting off track.

Teshimine's ward in question was just a child when he first found her nearly six years ago. He distinctly remembered being on one of his many daily stroll when he happened to hear the sound of frightened sobbing in one of the abandoned buildings and had investigated the source of the sound only to find a small six-year-old girl with blood-red hair and possible the bluest eyes that he has ever seen. The girl also appeared to have these strange scar like markings on her upper body and also on her ear hung a blue-green crystal earring shaped like a raindrop - both of which the likes he has never seen before.

Later on the girl told him that couldn't remember anything prior to when Teshimine had found her, only her name, and she didn't know how she got the markings on her body or the earring that she came with, only that she felt that both are somehow very important.

Somehow, Teshimine had gotten attracted to the girl and took her in as his ward. Now six years later. The girl had many friends in the form of the children in the Limitless Fortress. However, the kid had to face the truth of life as well. People _die _in the Limitless Fortress by the hands of the monsters of the Beltline and everyone knew that.

Teshimine could still remember the first time when the kid had her friend dying in her arms. She was barely eight then, and among the group of children who she always played with, there is one whom she was particularly close with. A brown-haired girl with brown eyes, that always had a smile on her face. Teshimine recalled that the girl's name was Yukira, having hearing about her from his ward's stories.

Yukira and his ward were extremely close – almost like sisters from what he'd heard from the other children back then. They both spent most of their time in each other's company if they were not playing with the other children, and from what his ward had told him a dream that Yukira had told her. Yukira wanted to leave this place when she grew up and have her very own puppy. However, less than a week after Yukira had told her this, the Beltliners attacked and Yukira got injured seriously.

When the happen, Teshimine was not there with his ward. He was busy helping the other adults fight off the Beltliners, but from what he has heard from the people who were with Yukira and the kid, was that Yukira had died in her arms.

After that incident, Teshimine could see the change in the kid. The kid was always so cheerful, right from the time when Teshimine had first met her and took her in, but after Yukira had died, the kid kept to herself. Even her friends got worried about her as she didn't play with them as much as she would before. From what Teshimine could see, the kid was like a kind of leader figure to them, and they seemed to look up to her. Teshimine could see that Yukira's death hit her pretty hard and that she was almost afraid to make new friends as she feared that the same thing might happen all over again.

But then, four years later, when the kid had turned twelve, she met a girl by the name of Long Hua who happened to be so much like Yukira that it was almost scary. The kid opened her heart out to this girl again. And the kid was always talking about her. Long Hua and her brother had apparently been separated via some strange circumstances and she had came to the Limitless Fortress.

A friend of both Long Hua and his ward told Teshimine about them once. The boy whom he had asked snickered and told Teshimine that everyone in their group of friends happen to know that Long Hua had met the girl when the Beltliners had invaded once again, and Long Hua had lost all hope only to have said hope given to her by the kid.

But now, it was like the event with Yukira is happening all over again, and Teshimine couldn't help but curse at Kami. The kid already had her heart broken once when Yukira had died. And now, when another girl had came along, who had became her closest friend, the Beltliners attacked _again._

The Beltliners attacking is no surprise – as they do it on a regular basis, and it's somehow usually up to the adults and several of the able bodied teenagers in the Lower Town to protect the children. But this time, the attack pattern of the Beltliners was much different then what they usually do. It was like they were aiming for a specific person and Teshimine's first thought was his ward.

In search of his ward, Teshimine had grabbed the first person that he saw who was one of Long Hua and the kid's friends and the boy pointed Teshimine towards the direction where he saw Long Hua and the girl running off to hide from the Beltliners.

Teshimine had never felt so frightened in his entire life when he ran off in search of his ward and her friend. He remembered that he kept calling out for her, but she didn't answer. Yet, he could hear the sounds of the howling of the Beltliners which was a sound which they usually made when they were cornering a prey, and when he finally turned around a corner, his heart nearly stopped as his ward was kneeling in the circle made up of the monsters from the Beltliners, a girl in her arms which resembled Long Hua a lot. It was like history was repeating itself all over again, only this time with Long Hua. Then the Beltliners leapt towards his ward—

"S—"

Teshimine's voice was caught in his throat as the red-head screamed with both rage and sadness, and the heavens opened up, along with a brilliant light which nearly blinded Teshimine, and the light disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

And when Teshimine managed to clear his vision again from that brilliant flash of light, the first thing that he noticed were the bodies of the thirty or so Beltliners lying around the ground, their bodies charred and more than likely, dead. His ward was standing up, holding Long Hua in her arms, waves of cackling electrical current traveling all over her body.

Teshimine watched in awe at the picture that his ward had presented to him. It was time for a new generation to take charge of the Limitless Fortress, Teshimine had decided, when he watched his ward, electricity cackling about her body.

It was the awakening of the Lightning Hands.

_One Year Later_:

A brown-haired teen who could have easily been mistaken as a girl, especially with his long hair that nearly touches the ground, with two bells tied to his hair and dressed in figure-hugging clothes watched, perplexed at the red-head who was currently standing before him and the other members of his group – Kakei Jubei and Toshiki Uryuu.

Kakei Jubei was his life-long friend from early childhood, and the thirteen-year-old had dark-brown hair kept short and beautiful turquoise eyes. He was currently dressed in a blue shirt with white stripes down the shoulders and black cargo pants with black ankle-length boots. A pair of fingerless black gloves with metal guards on the back was strapped on his hands and he had a pair of transparent blue-like sunglasses perched on his nose.

Toshiki Uryuu was someone whom he had met when he had first arrived to the Infinity Fortress after his home was destroyed in an attack, and his parents died. The guy was a couple of years older than both Kazuki and Jubei, and he was an excellent warrior. Said guy had spiky dirty-blonde hair being tied in a short braid behind his neck and his brown eyes were cold most of the time. He was dressed in a sleeveless skin-tight black shirt and a pair of white cargo pants with a sash-like belt tied around his waist and black boots on his feet.

Currently though, this girl in front of him – if she can even be called that – don't even seemed to be human, Fuuchouin Kazuki thought to himself. The thread master had a sharp and quick mind and putting together the fact that lightning had suddenly started flashing across the sky the moment the girl had stepped foot in this place, and the way that she had disabled one of the foolish thugs who had tried to take her out earlier, Kazuki can only conclude that she can control lightning, and wind as well, Kazuki thought to himself, eyeing the faint tendrils of wind barely visible around the girl, along with the cackling electricity around her body as well as in the air around her.

The girl had blood red hair - a color which was extremely rare around these part, and the bluest eyes that Kazuki had ever seen. She looked to be around thirteen or so, around his age, but yet she gives off an aura that even made the Fearsome Prince of Fuuga extremely nervous. She was dressed in a dark blue long sleeved button down shirt that was left unbutton and showed off the black t-shirt that she wore underneath, the sleeves were rolled up all the way to elbow and showing some strange black markings on both her arms and appears to continue underneath the shirt that covered the rest of her arms. She also was wearing black cargo pants that slightly covered the blue and white sneakers that were on her feet. A denim belt was wrapped around her waist and the rest of it trailing down her side and a blue-green crystal , which Kazuki had never seen before, was shaped like a raindrop was worn as an earring on her right ear as the girl studies the several dead bodies that littered the ground. A nonchalant expression was on her face as she stuffed her hands into her pockets. The girl was extremely good-looking, and give and take a few years, she would be quite the looker.

"Who are you?" Kazuki managed to find his voice at last, glad to find that it was not quivering. He was the Fearsome Prince, the leader of Fuuga, for Kami-sama's sake!

The girl looked at Kazuki and he gulped inwardly as he was pierced by her calculating gaze that it almost made him feel as if he was naked as the girl seemed as if she could read his thoughts and his every movement. Not that he was ruling out this possibility.

"Just a bystander," she said. "And who are you people?"

"This is Fuuga's territory." Kakei Jubei – Kazuki's lifelong friend and guardian spoke up from behind him, and for a moment, Kazuki was thankful for Jubei as he had nearly forgotten about the existence of the two, along with Jubei's elder sister, Kakei Sakura. "What brings you here?"

"Like I said before, I just happened to be passing by," said the girl, no sign of any malice or threat in her voice, yet Jubei and Toshiki didn't let down their guard. Out of the corner of his eye, Kazuki could see Jubei reaching for his needles and Toshiki in a battle ready stance. The girl then studied the several dead bodies of the gang whom Fuuga had just wiped out a few minutes before the girl had appeared at the scene. "Why did you kill them?"

Kazuki blinked. There was neither anger nor sadness in her voice, but one of curiosity, something that the other three had apparently noticed as well, judging by the change in Jubei and Toshiki's ki.

"They killed people for no reason at all," said Kazuki at last after a long silence had befallen them. "Children were included in that attack. And they also did it in our territory. What would _you_ have done if you were in our place?"

The girl didn't answer for a while, but sighed and turned away. Kazuki blinked. It was not what he was expecting from this girl before him to do.

"I see..." she said. "I have no idea that this is your territory. I won't enter this place again." The girl fixed Kazuki with an almost knowing glance and Kazuki felt taken aback. He was a skilled enough warrior to tell that this girl is extremely powerful, and yet, she was just going to leave without doing anything? "A word of advice though: protect your territory, especially the children. The Beltliners aren't the only ones that you are fighting against in the Limitless Fortress."

Kazuki blinked. He had been in the Limitless Fortress for barely a year, yet he already knew enough that nearly everyone in the Limitkess Fortress craved for power, and more power. He was no exception. He knew enough that everyone with power always craves for more, and yet, this girl before him had the power, probably even more powerful than him and the rest of Fuuga combined, and she did not crave for more power. Kazuki prided himself on reading people, and he's usually right about the people whom he met. Yet, this girl is the only one whom he can't read, and he knew enough about this girl to know that even though she had power, she still had a gentle soul. It perplexed Kazuki.

Wait!" Kazuki called out, and the girl paused in her step and half turned towards Kazuki. The thread user smiled – a real smile this time, not one used to frighten his enemies. "Who are you? I'm Fuuchouin Kazuki, leader of the Fuuga. What is your name?"

The edges of the lips of the girl twitched slightly, and Kazuki nearly smiled at this as he assumed that the girl rarely smiled, or never at all if she could help it. Her eyes softened a little, instead of the cold blue orbs that Kazuki, Jubei, Toshiki and Sakura saw a while back.

"Since you've given me your name, and it's only right that I give you mine," said the girl. "I'm Shiki. Namikaze Shiki."

The instant that she's said her name, Kazuki felt admiration welling up in his chest, along with dedication to this girl. He had originally came to Limitless Fortress on his mother's orders, then had decided, like so many others before him, that he will be the ruler of Limitless Fortress. But after meeting this girl, he knew that he could never be THE ruler of Limitless Fortress. He craved for power, this girl do not. This girl...Namikaze Shiki...she is different from all the people whom Kazuki had met ever since arriving at the Limitless Fortress.

She was a natural born leader. She had power, yet she did not crave for more. She had a type of kindness and gentleness within her that most people do not have. Kazuki then knew at this instant that it's this girl who will be the leader of the Limitless Fortress, and he will do everything in his power to help her achieve that goal.

As Shiki turned to leave again, Kazuki called out to her, stopping her in her tracks once more.

"Wait..." he called, and Shiki turned towards him, a slightly puzzled look in her eyes, unseen by everyone but Kazuki himself. "Can we come with you?"

High up on a nearby building, a redhead who seemed about thirteen or so with sea foam green eyes stood on the edge of the roof, wearing a loose-fitting white polo shirt with black cargo pants, a denim belt wound around his waist, the rest of it trailing down his side, wearing a pair of blue and white sneakers.

Sand was swirling all around his feet, reacting to his thoughts, and the redhead smirked slightly as he caught sight of the red-head below him.

"I've finally found you," he whispered. "Shiki..."


	3. Prologue Part 3: Volts

From Kunoichi to Get Backer

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or the Get Backers.

Note: So far no own has no one has sent me a review on who they would like Shiki to be with, but please send me a review. Please enjoy

****

Prologue Part 3: Volts

_5,000 years ago:_

"_Shukaku?"_

_The one tailed raccoon sighed as he looked at his vessel through the bars of his cage in Gaara's mindscape. After the Sand-Sound invasion during Konoha's chuunin exams nearly four years ago, Gaara and the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Shiki had became friends, and Jiraiya of the Sannin had manage to complete Gaara's unstable seal, permitting the redhead to sleep for the first time in over a decade._

_With his seal fixed, the unstable seal which is really a berserker seal that is the cause behind the insanity of the one tailed bijuu had came to an end, and Gaara soon found out that his bijuu is really one of the nicest and kindest demons in the demon circle. The Ichibi no Shukaku is a peace loving demon who doesn't crave for destruction, and instead craves for peace, unlike most of the other demons outside the Bijuu Nine._

_But we're getting off track._

_The sixteen-year-old Kazekage of the Hidden Sand was wondering just what he was doing facing his bijuu since he distinctly remembered being killed by Pein when himself, Shiki and Yugito had teamed up to fight the leader of the Akatsuki, with Shiki's ANBU team – Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru and Aburame Shino – dealing with Konan._

_The Hokage, Kakashi, Gai, Genma, Shizune as well as Kurenai teamed up against Uchiha Madara himself whilst the other members of the Konoha 12 faced off against the remaining members of what's left of the Akatsuki organization as well as one Uchiha Sasuke himself and his lackeys._

_Hidan and Kakuzu of the Akatsuki organization had died nearly a year ago. The former died after Shikamaru cut off his head and buried it nearly fifty feet underground and the latter died by having Shiki use him as a guinea pig to test out her new Kaze Rasenshuriken._

_Uchiha Itachi died by the hands of his own brother…and shortly after his death, Shiki and Sakura went digging about in the Uchiha compound for the cause of the Uchiha massacre and the news that they found out…was shocking. Shiki hated to admit it, but even she felt disgusted with the Sandaime and the members of the council that had ordered the deaths of the Uchiha clan by Itachi's hand._

_Akasuna no Sasori, otherwise known as Sasori of the Red Sands died by the hands of the Suna elder, Chiyo, and Haruno Sakura, the apprentice of the Godaime Hokage herself when a team from Konoha was sent to rescue the Godaime Kazekage, Gaara, and fortunately for them that they had arrived just in time to prevent Gaara's death, though he was horribly weakened and in no shape to assist them in their battle back then._

_Sakura, Sai and Yamato faced off against Uchiha Sasuke himself after some of the other jounins managed to kill Juugo, Karin and Suigestsu by some miracle. They succeeded in the end, despite the Uchiha using his cursed seal, but succumbed to their injuries. Ino and Chouji teamed up against Zetsu, a strange man who seemed to be some kind of human plant hybrid and they had a tough time with him, though they managed to kill him in the end, sacrificing their lives in the process._

_Tenten and Lee teamed up against Deidara of Iwa, a known terrorist even before he joined the Akatsuki, with the old Ino-Shika-Cho trio helping them out, and between them, they managed to kill the terrorist, though all five fell against an unknown Akatsuki member when they're all worn out._

_Right now, Gaara was facing his tenant – the Ichibi no Shukaku who was pumping out every inch of his chakra to at least keep Gaara alive by a thread until he had finished telling his vessel the deal that Kami and Shinigami had struck with Gaara in order to give him a second chance in life._

_The one tailed raccoon still don't know what those up there were smoking. Either that or they have shit for brains. Apparently, 'that man' is still alive, but according to Kami, he escaped by using the Time Shift technique when the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki had used that kinjutsu as a last attempt to kill Pein. She succeeded in killing Pein and the rest of the Akatsuki, but that man still lives on._

_And Kami had somehow tracked down that man's spirit presence to a different time…five thousand years from now, and had also sent the soul of the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki to that time as a last attempt to stop him, though she will be without all her memories for some reason. And that is where a few of the Jinchuuriki's most trusted friends will come in._

_Kami and Shinigami had both already sent a few of her friends to the time where they had sent the Jinchuuriki to, though the sole difference is that they had their memories. Now it's up to Shukaku to tell the final member involved in this of the gods' mission._

"_He's still alive?" said Gaara in disbelief. "But how?"_

"_We have no idea," said Shukaku with a shrug. "We only have a suspicion that he's at 'that time'…the time where Kami and Shinigami both had sent your friends to. But we don't know for sure. I'm sending you to that time…where you can find your friend and help her to stop that man."_

_Silence._

"_Will I be able to find Shiki if I go there?" asked Gaara at last._

"_If Kami did indeed send her to that time, then yes," said Shukaku with a nod. "But the sole difference between herself and those of you that had been sent there is that you kits still have your past memories, but that kit __**don't.**__ She's the key to stopping that man, and that's probably why she's without her memories, since by doing so, she can awaken a greater power within herself. Obviously, she won't remember you…unless her subconscious somehow triggered itself or something."_

"_I'll go," said Gaara grimly and Shukaku blinked. "I owed her a debt that I can never repay. I will find her…then I'll help her…in whatever proves necessary."_

_Shukaku blinked and sighed. "Kit, listen to me first," said the one tailed bijuu. "And you must remember this." Gaara blinked, but nodded. "All members of the Bijuu Nine knew this kinjutsu – a time shift technique in which we can send our vessels to a different time…with the sacrifice of our bodies. I will still be with you, but sealed in an inanimate object…which will be the chain around your neck…. and also somewhere on your body a marking will appear on your body as well."_

_Gaara blinked as his hand reached up to touch the chain around his neck. It had been a gift from his siblings and Shiki when he had turned fifteen. It was a blue-red gem with the symbol of the Sand village engraved on it._

"_The time shift technique is not as easy as it sounds like," said the demon. "With Kami and Shinigami's help, I will be able to send you to where your friend is. But you never know what that time is like. It might be like the ninja nations, it might be a peaceful place where there are no fighting, and it might be a place where killing and fighting is part of everyday life. You must be prepared for what you might face. And there is also a slight chance that the others whom Kami and Shinigami had sent over might not remember you any longer."_

_Gaara nodded. "I' will take my chances," he said._

_Shukaku sighed. "Very well," he said. "Get ready, Gaara." _

_And then, golden chakra began surrounding Gaara and Shukaku both as the one tailed raccoon used the one jutsu that all members of the Bijuu Nine had swore to never use unless in a life-and-death situation…_

****

A year has pasted after Fuuchouin Kazuki, Kakei Sakura and Kakei Jubei joined up with the Lightning Hands of the Limitless Fortress and things started to change in that place.

Toshiki Uryuu, upon hearing of Kazuki's decision to disband Fuuga and hand the Fuuga's territory over to Namikaze Shiki, vanished from the Limitless Fortress. No one but Jubei knew that Kazuki had been searching for the last member of his group since then, but to no avail, as it was like the guy had never existed.

Everyone in Limitless Fortress knew of the power of the Lightning Hands, and by some miracle, several people who used to be at each other's throats all the time in the Limitless Fortress banded together under the name of the Lightning Hands.

Fuyuki Shido, a teen around the age of fourteen – around the age of Kazuki, Shiki and Jubei – joined Shiki as well. The teen had untidy dark brown hair with a white bandanna tied around his forehead. He also wore a white T-shirt with a dark sleeveless vest over it and jeans with black combat boots on his feet. Fuyuki Shido, otherwise known as the Beastmaster in underground Shinjuku was one of the most dangerous people you can ever face in the Limitless Fortress. The teen had a gift with animals and can usually make animals do his bidding.

Kazuki can stand witness to that since he had fought against Shido more than once back when he was still the leader of the Fuuga and the Fearsome Prince. Anyway, Shido had met Namikaze Shiki only once after Kazuki had joined her, along with Jubei and Sakura, and had followed her since then, like how Kazuki did when he had first met the girl.

Following that, Kurusu Masaki, a burly man with blonde hair who could have passed off as Shiki's father, if she had blonde hair, had joined them. The man's hair was kept in an unkempt state, rather like Shido's own hair, and had hazel brown eyes and usually wore a white shirt beneath a short sleeved beige overcoat and jeans with black ankle-length boots. Kurusu Masaki was a friend of Teshimine Takeru, Shiki's guardian, and was attracted by Shiki's ideals.

After that, a boy four years Shiki's junior had joined them.

The boy was a computer genius and had short silver-gray hair with gray eyes and was usually dressed in a brown tunic with a scarf of some kind bound around his head, covering half of his head, the ends of it trailing behind him with black combat boots. Apparently, Shiki had met this boy when she was exploring Limitless Fortress one day and had rescued him from some of the thugs that resided in the Limitless Fortress.

Later, Kazuki, Jubei and Shido had found out that this boy – Makubex is his name – was taken in by the local pharmacist, Gen, when he was a baby abandoned in one of the districts of Limitless Fortress's Lower Town, and the only thing that the pharmacist had found with the baby is a bag with the name 'Makube' stitched on it. And because the baby grew up to be a boy with a quick mind and a genius with computers, everyone called the boy 'Makubex'.

Makubex practically worshipped Shiki and joined up with her as well, vowing to use his computer skills to help Shiki. And so, the Volts was formed – the leader being Shiki herself, of course. And the top members of Volts being Shido, Kazuki, Masaki and Makubex – otherwise known as the Four Gods of Volts.

Everyone in the Lower Town could not deny Volts' power as they defended the Lower Town from the Beltline monsters and slowly took control of the Limitless Fortress's Lower Town. Fuuchouin Kazuki, the Thread Master. Fuyuki Shido, the Beastmaster. Kurusu Masaki, the man over light. And Makubex, the computer brain of the Limitless Fortress.

In the beginning, no one liked the Volts as they assumed that they would be just like the other gangs. That is, until Shiki used actions to prove her words by defending the children against the Beltline monsters and the other gangs in the Lower Town. Shiki had assured the children that the Volts will protect the Lower Town, and it was not a façade, for it was a known fact for everyone in Volts that Shiki could not lie to save her life. Of course, not everyone in the Lower Town took Shiki seriously in the beginning until she decided to introduce them to her lightning.

Now, a year had passed ever since Kazuki and the others had joined Shiki and the Volts was formed, and Kazuki, along with Jubei, were both sent to find and recruit a guy known as the Fresh Blood Joker in one of the districts of the Limitless Fortress.

However…

Jubei and Kazuki sweat dropped as they listened to the extremely lame jokes that the brown haired teen with his hair tied up in a long ponytail and wearing purple sunglasses that he was currently telling to a group of children.

"Err…" Jubei blinked. _"This _is the guy that Shiki wanted us to recruit?"

"Well, if it's Shiki-san, she must have a reason for it," said Kazuki reasonably, though he could see what Jubei meant.

Jubei sighed. "And I thought that Shido is bad enough," he muttered and Kazuki chuckled.

"Yeah."

****

Nearly two weeks after that, Shiki, Kazuki and Shido were on one of their usual patrols around the Lower Town with Jubei tagging along after them. Ever since the establishment of the Volts, the Beltline monsters rarely comes down now since they knew that with Shiki's power, she could easily kill them.

Only the top cards in Volts – Makubex, Shido, Kazuki and Masaki – knew that Shiki not only has control over lightning, but wind and fire as well. Wind was the battle element for a reason, but it also has healing properties which explains the reason why Shiki heals extremely quickly in the Limitless Fortress. Fire was another of the battle elements, but the one thing about fire is that it has illusionary powers. However, Shiki only uses the last two elements when she's in a pinch which is a rare case in Limitless Fortress.

Teshimine had disappeared not too long ago and anyone who knew Shiki knew that she's extremely upset over her guardian's disappearance, but she didn't show it much. The Lightning Hands knew that Masaki knew the reason behind Teshimine's sudden disappearance, but the guy didn't say anything about it.

"Everything looks peaceful so far," said Shido with his hands clasped behind his head with a crow perched on his shoulder, preening it's feathers, Jubei keeping a sharp eye on the feathery creature. It was a fact only known to Kazuki and his sister that Jubei didn't much like crows and any creatures with wings and a sharp beak with talons.

"Then it just proves that Volts had been successful so far in keeping the peace in the Lower Town," said Kazuki. "We have several members already…most of them are regular members…but every bit of help counts."

Yeah, but we still have to deal with the occasional brawl between the different gangs." Jubei reminded them. "There's still a lot more to do."

"That's true," agreed Shiki.

As the four walked past some random street in the Limitless Fortress, Shiki noticed an old man sitting by a table, shuffling a pack of cards in his hands as he caught Shiki's eye and Shiki frowned as she found the man familiar, but couldn't for the life of her remember just where she had seen him, and she would have remembered him if she did meet him somewhere as the girl had photographic memory.

The old man looked at her and smiled. "What rare use of the Ancients' power…" he remarked, and all four teens stopped in their tracks and turned to look at the man.

"Huh?" Shido blinked owlishly. "Ancients?"

Kazuki and Jubei frowned and exchanged glances with each other. They've heard of the Ancients once, a long time ago, when they were kids and Kazuki's mother had told tales of the old world…_waaay_ before the Sengoku period – the Feudal Era. But as they grew up, they had assumed those tales to be just that – old wives' tales.

And apparently, Shiki had heard about it as well as she didn't look confused, but frowned at the old man. Unlike contrary belief, Shiki read whenever she could and her guardian had taught her everything that he knew which is quite a lot. And a few of the Volts' members like Kazuki, Jubei and Sakura who came from the outside taught her what they could since everyone knew that there is hardly a chance of going to school and attaining the proper education in the Limitless Fortress.

The old man sighed and looked at Shiki wisely, and Jubei and Kazuki both frowned as they noticed the look in the old man's eye. It was a wistful expression – one of a grandfather looking at his grandchild, and the question is who is this old man and did he know Shiki?

You don't know who you are, do you?" asked the old man, directing this question to Shiki.

"No…" said Shiki slowly. "I'm an orphan."

"I see…" said the old man. "You possess a very rare and extremely powerful power…the power of the Ancients – a power borrowed from the universe itself to use elemental powers…among many others."

Shiki turned towards her three companions. "Kazuki, Jubei, Shido, head back first," she said. "I'll be there soon enough."

"O-Okay," said Shido hesitantly. "Are you sure that you'll be okay?"

"Don't worry about me," said Shiki.

"I'll stay with her then," said Jubei. "Kazuki, you head back first."

"Okay."

When the footsteps of the two Volts' members died away, the old man gave Shiki a what appears to be Buddhist rosary beads that were blue and had different symbols on each one. Shiki frowned, looking over the symbols on the beads and realized that she recognized some of the them from reading some mythology books - Thunderbolt, Zeus, the Almighty Ruler; Hammer, Thor, Lord of Lightning; Mask, Hel, Goddess of the Underworld; Snake and Staff, Asclepius, the Serpent God; Shield, Baldur, Lord of Light; Serpent, Loki, God of Evil – among many others. (Note: Could not find some of the symbols for some of them, so I made some of them up)

"What is this?" asked Shiki with a frown, examining the beads, noticing that they were different from most rosary beads that she had seen and that she felt a different aura emanating from this them. If she has to guess, the power and aura emanating from this rosary felt almost like hers. Beside her, Jubei was looking over her shoulder at the rosary as well, curiosity in his eyes.

"Those are Furui beads," said the old man wisely. "Used from during the time of the Ancients and handed down from generation to generation. I am merely the guardian of those beads…looking for one who can use it to it's full potential."

Jubei and Shiki blinked as one. "Furui beads?" They echoed as one.

"Furui – or otherwise known as the Ancient beads," said the old man. "Those are mythical beads used during the time of the Ancients. You have power over fire, right? Other than wind and lightning." Shiki nodded. "Fire is the wildest and most difficult to control over the five main elements. And it has the power over illusions as well. Wind is the battle element…also known as one of the two healing elements. And lightning is the destructive element. These three elements – fire, wind and lightning – are also known as the state of the Muga no Kyouchi."

Jubei frowned. "Muga no Kyouchi…" he muttered. "I've heard of it. It's stated in the Kakei family scrolls for our fighting style and our medical techniques." He paused, realising that he had both Shiki and the old man's attention. "'I am empty because of the void'." He recited what he recalled from the scroll that his father had shown him when he was a young child, training to be Kazuki's personal physician and bodyguard. "It's a state where one reaches their limit and passes it with no hesitation whatsoever. The body reacts on it's own accord and can utilize almost any physical movement that has been seen even if it only sees it once."

The old man smiled. "Very good, young man," he said. "And you, as the Lightning Hands…has already reached that state when you first awakened your powers."

Shiki's eyes widened, recalling what she had been feeling on that fateful day when Long Hua had died and she had awakened as the Lightning Hands.

"_If you find my brother…tell him that I'm sorry…and that…I don't blame him. Promise me…Shiki…that you will protect everyone… Live on…Shiki…"_

Shiki's hands clenched into fists by her sides. _'I will…Long Hua…'_

"The Ancients…" said Jubei slowly. "I've heard of them when I was a kid. Kazuki's mother told me and Kazuki about it when we were children. The Kakei style is said to be derived from the Ancients themselves. It is said that they existed over 5000 years ago in the mortal plane…even way before the Feudal era in Japan. And that the Ancients supposedly have powers over the different elements as well as illusions…among many others. But I thought that they were just a myth though."

"No, my boy," said the old man with a slight of his head. "The Ancients truly _did _exist. But they were nearly all wiped out because of a war that razed their homes to the ground. Only very few managed to escape this war back then. And those few that did manage to escape blamed themselves for it…believing that it's because of their abilities and what they did back then that had brought war to their doorsteps and the extermination of their kind."

"What they did back then?" echoed Shiki.

"The Ancients were mercenaries," said the old man. "They lived at a time where people with their abilities were greatly demanded by the people of the land. What the client wants, they do it. Be it be assassination, kidnapping, information gathering…they do anything. But when war broke out, nearly the entire Ancients' race died out…leaving only a few survivors. And you, my girl, has the powers of an Ancient…a very powerful one, in fact."

Shiki frowned. "How do you know all this?" she asked.

"I'm a scholar in my youth," said the old man with a smile. "I studied the Ancients and only knew this much about them throughout years of research. As for the beads powers…" He jerked his chin towards the rosary beads in Shiki's hands. "Only you will know what it is. I'm giving this to you. Use it well and protect your friends with that power."

Shiki and Jubei both frowned, yet both could tell that the old man was telling the truth. Both teens were veteran warriors and could tell truth from lie in an instant. "What is your name?" asked Jubei. "Who are you?"

"Me?" said the old man with a smile. "I'm Sarutobi. Sarutobi Hizuren."

****

Minutes after the footsteps of the two teens died away, Sarutobi Hizuren smiled sadly. _'Master it, Shiki,' _he thought. _'The fate of this world and the defeat of that man rest solely on you now… Kami and Shinigami have both decided to give you another chance…along with a number of your friends. Use it well.'_

If anyone had been looking out of their windows then, they would have noticed the flash of brilliant white light that surrounded Sarutobi Hizuren before vanishing. The only proof of his existence is the symbol that was now etched on the wall for a short moment before disappearing as well.

It was the very symbol of Konohagakure no sato.

****

High up on a nearby building, a redhead watched the Lightning Hands and Jubei of the Flying Needles leave for Volts' base as he sat on the roof of the building, one leg drawn up, the other dangling over the side of the roof of the building.

Sea foam green eyes were twinkling with amusement as the owner of those eyes looked at the departed form of his best friend from millennia before. "The necessary tools have been given to you," he whispered. "The rest is up to you now. Though it seemed like your memories have indeed been locked away and the only thing that you even remotely remember is through your subconscious…or what was known as the Muga no Kyouchi."

The redhead smirked and stood up. "And I suppose that it's time for me to stop hiding and watching over you from the shadows," he muttered. "Though I suppose that I should test you to see exactly how powerful you are now in this time…Namikaze Shiki of the Lightning Hands."


	4. Prologue Part 4: Gaara

From Kunoichi to Get Backer

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Get Backers

Note: I have been going on a role here. As I said before I have adopted this story from Starian NightZz and I hope that you enjoy it as much as I do! So please review and tell me which character that you want Shiki to be paired up with!

Now onward!

****

Prologue Part 4: Gaara

Shiki frowned as she sat atop the rooftop of one of the buildings in the Infinity Fortress, her legs dangling over the edge, looking at the Furui beads - that were wrapped around her right arm - that she's gotten from the old man a few months before. She had tried to find him after that, but could find no trace of him. It's like he had never existed in the first place.

Thunderbolt, Zeus, the Almighty Ruler; Hammer, Thor, Lord of Lightning; Mask, Hel, Goddess of the Underworld; Snake and Staff, Asclepius, the Serpent God; Shield, Baldur, Lord of Light; Serpent, Loki, God of Evil; Fan, Susanoo, God of Storms; Moon, Tsukiyomi, Goddess of the Moon; Sun, Amateratsu, God of the Sun….

Those were just some of the symbols that Shiki had, and she recognised most of the names from mythology folklore…some of the most powerful gods in the universe…particularly Susanoo…the legendary god of the storms and sea.

And from what Shiki had found out, the power of rosary beads acted to her will. She can use the powers of the Furui beads and it has shown that her control over lightning had also improved tremendously ever since the Furui rosary beads came into her possession in which she can now create barriers to defend or to destroy…although Jubei is the only one willing to be her guinea pig.

****

_Somewhere in another part of Infinity Fortress:_

"Ghah!" Some random Volts member grunted, clutching his left bicep which was bleeding profusely, barely managing to stand as his right leg was severely injured, and from the looks of things, several muscle ligaments were torn in his leg. "W-Who are you?"

Sabaku no Gaara stared at the teen with cold eyes as the sand swirling around him returned to him. And any doubts that the Volts member had about this teen was quickly diminished. He can _control _sand.

"Where is Namikaze Shiki?" asked the redhead teen.

The Volts member grunted. He didn't know what this…boy wanted with the leader of Volts and the ruler of the Limitless Fortress, but he'll be dead before he told this boy anything regarding her. "Like hell I'm going to tell you!" he spat.

Oops. Wrong thing to say.

Ten minutes later, the guy was clutching what used to be his right arm, and sand was wrapped tightly around him. Gaara stepped on him, increasing pressure, causing severe pain to his spine, also increasing his killer intent as well.

"Now I'm going to ask again," said Gaara coldly. _"Where. Is. Namikaze Shiki."_

****

Haruka Emishi was seated atop one of the buildings in some random part of the Limitless Fortress, fixing his whip when he caught the scent of fresh blood and paused in the middle of fixing his whip, looking down only to see a severely injured Volts member dragging himself towards the direction of Volts' main headquarters and base, leaving quite a trail of blood behind him.

Emishi remembered him especially since this guy had quite an unhealthy obsession with their much esteemed leader of Volts, much to Makubex's and Jubei's dislike, and Shiki's discomfort. Emishi stuffed his whip back into his back pocket before leaping down to the ground below him, bracing himself for the impact.

E-Emishi-san!" The Volts member gasped. "H-Help…"

"What's happened?" demanded Emishi. His mind was in a whirl. No ordinary opponent could mess a Volts member up like this. And it definitely wasn't one of the Beltliners as they attack in groups, and they would have known if the Beltliners are in the Lower Town as Makubex had surveillance cameras all over the Limitless Fortress.

"S-Some redhead guy…he was looking for Shiki. H-He attacked me…with s-sand…"

"Oi!" Emishi shook the guy by the shoulder as he collapsed. He then sighed. "I'd better take him to Sakura-chan…" He muttered, hoisting the guy over his shoulder.

****

Shiki dashed into the 'medic facility' of Volts' headquarters with Shido, Kazuki and Jubei close on her heels. Sakura, Jubei's sister was in there, currently tending to a groaning Emishi who was covered in bandages from head to toe. On the next bed was the same Volts member that Emishi delivered to Sakura a few moments prior. Makubex was currently sitting next to Emishi, tapping away on his laptop as usual.

"Emishi!" Shiki called out as everyone currently in the room turned their heads towards her. "What happened?"

"He got attacked," explained Sakura. "Some guy using sand or something since I've found traces of sand in his injuries when Emishi was brought in."

Shiki twitched. _'Sand?' _

"Where did you last see him?" asked Shiki.

"At the broken down warehouse at Fifth Street," said Emishi, and Shiki turned to leave, but was stopped in her tracks by a shout from Emishi. "Shiki-chan! Wait!"

"Emishi?"

"At least take Shido-kun and Kazuki-han with you!" said Emishi, trying to sit up in his bed, but was promptly pushed down by Sakura. "I doubt that you can beat that guy…unless you go into Lightning Hands mode."

Shido, Kazuki and Jubei blinked in confusion. "He's _that _strong?" said Shido with disbelief.

"Yeah," said Emishi with a nod. "He's probably as good as one of the Four Gods, and he even destroyed my poor whip. Look at that!" He pointed to his whip currently on a table where all of Sakura's medical supplies lay, and Shiki stared in shock at the tattered whip on the table. Emishi's whip was one of the strongest weapons in the Limitless Fortress, and it's extremely difficult to cause harm to it.

Shiki growled low in her throat. "Kazuki. Shido. Jubei."

All three mentioned turned to look at their leader, their eyes widen slightly at the sight of lightning crackling along her body and the look in her eyes. A look of pure outrage.

"I want you to go and find Masaki. Bring him with you when you get to the warehouse. I'll meet you there."

"You're not thinking about go-"

"Just do it!" Shiki growled and quickly left the room one way while the other three behind left to go another way in search of Masaki as their leader instructed.

****

The sun was setting as Shiki headed to the warehouse at Fifth Street that Emishi had spoken of. A redhead teen was there, sitting atop the destroyed wall by the warehouse, his legs dangling over the edge, dressed in a white collared short-sleeved shirt with the top button left unbuttoned, and black denim jeans with blue and white sneakers. A denim belt was wound around his waist, the rest trailing down his side, and a choker on which hung a red and blue gem hung around his neck, and he wore a small white fang earring on his right ear. However on the redhead's left arm was a strange mark that looked very similar to the ones that Shiki has on her body.

Shiki stared at the teen as she saw him. _'Gaara?' _

That was the first thought that came to her head, though she had no idea just how she knew this, and why this thought even came to her head in the first place.

'_what was that?'_

The redhead looked up as Shiki approached, and he smirked before leaping down to the ground, his hands stuffed in his pockets. "You're the Lightning Hands, Namikaze Shiki?" he stated more than asked, directing the question to Shiki.

Shiki frowned and narrowed her eyes slightly. "What is it to you? And who are you?"

The redhead stared at her. "I'm Gaara," he said. "Sabaku no Gaara. And I want a fight."

Shiki stiffened before all of her danger senses kicked in, and she leapt up into the air as sand exploded at the area where she had been standing just moments prior, and the door that she was next to was blown away from the blast.

Shiki landed on top of the semi-destroyed wall in a crouched position, with Gaara eyeing her from his spot on the ground, however before either one could attacked, Shido, Kazuki, Jubei and Masaki came running in to help Shiki but was stopped.

Shiki!" shouted Shido.

"Don't interfere!" Shiki shouted back to her Volts members, still on top of the semi-destroyed wall, eyeing Gaara carefully, surveying the sand swirling around him. _'Seems like he can control it at will. And judging from Emishi's injuries, the sand is both a defensive and offensive weapon. Well damn.'_

Shiki leapt into the air once more as sand leapt at the area where she was at, and a sudden idea struck her as she noted how slow the sand seemed to be, and grinned inwardly as she landed on her feet once more. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the sand coming towards her, but this time, she allowed the sand to wrap around her.

"This is it," said Gaara in a monotone voice, his right hand held out. "Sabaku—"

There was a sudden explosion just then, and the sand surrounding Shiki exploded outwards, and a bright flash of light surrounded the entire area, causing Shido, Kazuki, Jubei and Masaki to shield their eyes from the sudden glare. When the light died away, everyone turned towards the source responsible for it, and the four Volts members grinned to themselves as they saw the tell-tale signs of lightning cackling over their leader's body.

It's the arrival of the Lightning Hands.

****

What do you think?" asked Kazuki, not taking his eyes off Shiki.

"Well, if that redhead is smart, he ought to surrender too," said Shido with a nonchalant shrug. "It not like he will win ("CRASH!") against Shiki, and even if he does, he won't last a minute after that, especially since we're here."

****

Gaara cursed to himself as he threw himself to the ground, narrowly avoiding another blast of lightning, and saw another bolt of lightning heading his way fast, and quickly threw up a wall of sand which absorbed most of the impact of the lightning, but still succeeded in knocking him backwards from the blast.

"I knew it," muttered Shiki, and everyone within hearing distance looked at her. "You're the same as me, aren't you?"

"What?"

"You're an Ancient, aren't you?"

The four Volts members stiffened in shock.

Gaara grunted and stood up, wiping away the blood from the edges of his lips. "I don't know," he said sarcastically. "How about I tell you after you beat me?"

"I see…" said Shiki, eyeing Gaara with a knowing look. "So that's how it is." Lightning was starting to cackle around her right hand. "White Lightning!"

_Oh shit._

Gaara threw up his sand around him again, but knew that it won't have much use which proved right as the lightning easily tore through his sand…

For a few moments, everyone stared as Gaara was forced to his knees, panting heavily, lightning burns visible on his body. "Did Shiki win?" asked Shido.

Shiki turned towards them. "Not exactly," she said and raised her right hand to show them that she was bleeding from her hand. "He's the first one to injure me." She looked from Gaara, then back to Jubei. "Jubei, get Sakura here. Heal him."

Hai," said Jubei before running off.

Shiki looked at Gaara. "I'll let you go this once," she said. "But the next time, you won't be so lucky."

As she turned to go, Gaara called out to her. "Wait!"

Shiki paused and turned in mid-step, and Shido grinned. "Heh. You want your butt kicked more?"

"Shido." Shiki muttered warningly and turned towards Gaara.

Shido scratched his head. "…what?"

Shiki studied Gaara for a few moments before making up her mind. "Want to come along?"

****

Three months later, things have mostly returned to normal for everyone in Limitless Fortress.

When Gaara first joined Volts and slowly escalated their ranks as one of the Five Gods, everyone was alarmed as they knew that the redhead had picked a fight against Shiki and nearly killed two of their members. But they soon calmed down since Shido politely pointed out to everyone in Volts that he had also befriended Shiki in the same manner, and so did Kazuki for that matter.

Volts had also two new members a little less than a month after Gaara had joined up – Nii Yugito and Aburame Shino.

Gaara seemed to know them, and Shiki had assumed that the three must be old friends, though she can't help but find them familiar as well…like how she did with Gaara. As such, she placed the two under Gaara's command as the redhead was one of the Five Gods – the personal bodyguards of the Lightning Hands.

Nii Yugito's power was similar to Shiki's in which she can also control lightning, but their powers differ a little. And as for Aburame Shino…he can control insects the same way that Shido can control animals. When Shido first saw Shino's ability, he was alarmed for some reason, until Shino reassured Shido that he had this ability as far back as he can remember, and controlling insects is all that he can do.

The other Five Gods slowly started to accept the three newcomers, and Shido and Shino seemed to get on like a house on fire, though Shido and Shiki are about the only ones that the insect user seemed to hold a proper conversation with. Shido and Shino are always arguing about which is better – insects or animals – and hearing them arguing is an everyday occurrence.

Though for the first few weeks when Gaara had first joined up, it was nearly amusing to see Emishi freezing up whenever Gaara passed by him. Apparently, the whip user had attained an unhealthy fear of the sand user after he had nearly killed Emishi.

****

Lightning flashed across the sky, and the rain pelted heavily down on the grounds of the Limitless Fortress as an eighteen-year-old teen stepped through the gates of the Limitless Fortress, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Said teen had brown hair hanging limply down to his neck, plastered down by the rain, and he was dressed in a high-collared white shirt with black cargo pants and black and white sneakers, with a pair of transparent purple sunglasses perched on his nose, a cigarette jutting out between his lips.

Midou Ban snorted a little as he pulled his cigarette out from his lips, tossing it to one side as he stared up at the several buildings which made up the Limitless Fortress.

"Hmph. Limitless Fortress. I'm here."


	5. Author's Note

AUTHOR NOTE

Hello everyone! I am truly sorry for not updating this story. I have just ended my freshman year of college and am now having my summer vacation. I will be continuing this story along with all the other once's so please be patient with me a little longer.

I hope everyone has enjoyed this story along with my other ones.

Also I have posted a new poll and want to know which crossover I should start on next. Please take the poll on my profile and tell me which story I should do next!

Thank you!


	6. Author's Note 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hello again. I am happy to say that I am updating my stories and I am not quite sure when I will post the next chapter to this story but I will be continuing writing.

Also to those who have taken my poll so far, I am somewhat happy as I check on the status of the votes. Here are the results:

Buffy and Legion: 30%

Other: 30%

Buffy and DaVinci Code: 20%

Buffy and Doom: 10%

Buffy and Treasure Planet: 10%

The remaining choices are 0%

So we have a tie and I have decided to do a Buffy and Legion crossover! To those who have chosen other, I have posted yet another poll on my profile of what other choices that you have. The poll will be posted tomorrow, so to all who are reading this...

PLEASE TAKE MY POLL!

…...Sorry...Been stressful today with the 80 to 90 degree heat...Please take my poll since votes will end at midnight tonight.

Other then that have a great summer and be patient, I will be posting updates of my stories both new and old.

Bye ^u^


	7. Ch1: The Initials are G and B REWRITE

From Kunoichi to Get Backer

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Get Backers

Note: This story is adopted from Starian NightZz, you should go and check out her stories. They are really good.

****

Chapter 1 Part 1: The Initials are G and B Rewrite!

_3 years later_

The sun had finally risen, starting a brand new day in Shinjuku, Tokyo.

Birds could be heard chirping and crying in the city.

A lone crow was circling above in the air lands and sits on a light post over looking a street in Shinjuku before giving a cry and launching back into the air again.

As the crow flies, it seems to be heading into what appears to be a park.

On the ground in the park, was a sign saying 'Get Backers - this way" and the crow before over shadows the sign for a brief moments before it starts to descend and lands on hood of small bug car (you know ones of those lady bug cars) that has signs covering the windshields.

Inside the car were two people, one was a man and the other a woman, both seemingly asleep and covered by some blankets.

Soon after a few seconds the man in the drivers seat shows signs of waking up and soon the tiny car is turned on and the crow, startled from the noise of the engine, flies away with a massive flock of crows behind it and into the city.

****

The sun was gone and late into the night.

The streets of Shinjuku were crowded with people in no hurry…except for one girl. Said girl appeared to be a high school student with the matching school uniform - a white shirt, red tie, green school jacket, a tan skirt and white socks with black shoes. This high school girl had long black hair tied in a low ponytail and matching gray eyes.

"Oh no! I knew I shouldn't have gone movie hopping." the girl said with a worried look on her face as she looked at the time on cell phone which was covered in different cat charms. "I just know dad is going to be furious with me"

As she continued along she bumped into a couple, and was forced to turn a 360, which showed off her school bag that also had different cat charms on it.

"Sorry" she said to the couple before continuing on her way home.

As she went on her way, she gasped and exclaimed "I'll take a short cut." and went into an alley way on her left. When she went into the alley, a rat jumped out in front of her, scaring her badly, but then a cry from a cat was heard and the girl looked at the cat with a gleam of happiness in her gray eyes.

"Aw. How cute!" she said as the cat stopped in front of her.

"Hold on a second kitty," she said getting out her phone to apparently take a picture of the cat in front of her. "Don't move a muscle OK. Smile for the camera kitty, OK" and "Flash" went the camera.

The camera flash not only scared the cat, but it also scared the group of men down the alley way, especially the policeman, who turned quickly to see where the flash came from.

The girl not realizing what she has done, was soon caught off guard as the policeman announced himself to the girl, who quickly jumped up and immediately began running from the police officer confused as to why he was chasing her.

Soon the police officer caught the girl, but she fought off the officer by flashing her cell phone camera at the man's face, momentarily blind him and was able to push him off of her, but not before the policeman grabbed one of the girl's cat charms, a white cat with a cuff for a bell, and pulled it from the girls school bag.

The girl was able to get away and the policeman to tired could not run after her. The men that were with the policeman gave the him a pat on the shoulder and a package before leaving.

However, not know to them all, was a street camera filming all the events that have happened in the alley way.

****

_The next day_

The girl, now to be known as Natsumi, seemed rather down. School just ended and she was walking with a few of her friends, not really paying attention to what was going on around her.

"What's wrong, Natsumi? You seem kind of down today," one of her friends asked while the other two seem to be in their own discussing about something.

"I guess I am. I lost something really important to me." Natsumi said.

"What, like your student ID. Did you report it to the police?"

"Well" Natsumi exclaimed, "not really." then she stopped as turned to look at her other two friends, realizing what they were talking about came to mind.

"Tell me! Who are these people you are talking about" Natsume asked to the other girls with a somewhat hopeful expression on her face.

****

Somewhere in Shinjuku a cafe by the name of Honky Tonk, was an older man standing in front of his shop looking at a flier that was taped on his door. A poster with the Get Backers on it.

Said man appeared to be in his 30's with orange red hair, blue glasses that cover his eyes completely, wearing a white shirt, tan pants, shoes with a matching blue bandana on his head and a black apron on also.

The man sighed, "Can't take my eyes off those two for a second can I?" he said to himself, while pulling off the flier.

As he was doing this, Natsumi just came up behind the man.

"Excuse me sir. We'll I be able to meet those people by waiting in there?" Natsumi asked the man, who turned around to look at the girl with a slight frown on his face, before making a 'tsk' sound.

A few minutes later, Natsumi was sitting at the counter with a cup of coffee in front of her, with the man in the corner reading a newspaper.

Time goes by and the sun was beginning to set and Natsumi was still waiting at the counter. The man soon sets down a plate of pizza in front of her.

"One Honky Tonk Specialty Pizza, it's on the house. If you're feeling hungry dig in," he said to Natsumi.

"That's so sweet. Thank you very much," before grabbing a piece of pizza.

"So…um," Natsumi began to say, "what are they like? These recovery service people."

"Hm. Well there a strange pair," he answered.

"So there are two people that do it."

"Yeah, two people that make one giant pain in the butt. They run up a tab, hang up their fliers."

"Their business isn't exactly booming is it?" Natsumi said.

"You've got that right. Something tells me that they've ticked off one of the money gods and now there paying the price," he answered.

Natsumi just giggles and smiles as she hears this, and began to eat the pizza that was given to her.

****

The sun as finally set, and the Honky Tonk sign outside began to lights up, as the sound of a car's engine appears in front of the shop and lights of the car shut off.

A few seconds later the door to the shop opens and a man's voice speaks out.

"Yo. Hey, pizza!"

"Bang" and two people, one a man and the other a woman, were fighting over the piece of pizza that was on the counter.

The man appears to be in his early 20's, was about 5'9'', had unruly dark brown hair, and a pair of incredible deep blue eyes with transparent purple sunglasses covering them. He was wearing a white short sleeve shirt that was not tucked into jeans he was also wearing and a pair of brown shoes.

The woman that was with his also appeared to be in her early 20's, was about the same height and had a most unusually appearance. The woman had waist length blood red hair that was left down but a piece of the left side of her head was braided and a bird feather was tide at the end of the braid, with a pair of crystal blue eyes that were the color of the sky. That woman was wearing a sleeveless leather jacket that was left unzipped revealing the gray tank top that she was wearing underneath, a pair of fingerless gloves on her hands, with a pair of dark jeans that were tucked into black combat boots. On the woman's right ear was a pretty blue green crystal in the shape of raindrop hanging from a silver chain but on the woman's arms were the strange markings that looks strangely like tails of an animal and they appear to continue underneath the jacket and tank that the woman was wearing. Also on her right arm was a long blue Buddhist rosary, that was wrapped around her arm several times to keep it from falling off, that had many different symbols on each of the beads.

We're getting off track, so…..

The man and the woman were wrestling each other for the pizza, when the man finally got the piece was when the woman got rather mad and broke away from the man.

"Damn it, Ban!" the woman clapped her hands together and lightning started to shoot from them wildly, "You ass!"

The man panicked when the woman hands started shooting sparks and began to gobble up the piece of pizza in a second while trying to come down the woman.

"Wait! Calm down Sh-"

The woman wrapped her hands around the man's neck giving the man one hell of a shock, she was literally frying him.

"AHH! Cut it out you damn electric eel!"

"What you gonna electrocute a guy over a stup-"

The owner, who was just staring at the two with a nonchalant expression on his face, decided to stop the two from killing each other.

"Come on guys. Is this anyway to act in front of a client?" he said to the two.

They both stopped to look at the man, with a somewhat shocked look on there faces, while there hands were on each other still- the man's was on the woman's face trying to get her away from him, while the woman's were around his neck.

"How about minding your manners a little," the owner said.

The redhead hummed a "huh."

"A client?" the man said.

And both simultaneously turned their heads around and saw Natsumi in front of them wearing a somewhat nervous smile on her face.

"It's nice to meet you."

In the next few seconds, all three of them were in a booth, the man and woman on one side, while Natsumi on the other. The owner however was ignoring in favor of reading the newspaper.

"So you two are the recovery service guys?" Natsumi asked them both.

The woman grinned, "Yeah, we're..."

The man slammed the woman's head against the table.

"If it got taken, get it back," the man said to Natsumi, with his hand still on the woman's head but quickly removed his hand when the women slammed her elbow into his side hard letting out a quick groan, "We're the recovery service with the near 100% success rate. The Get Backers."

"My name is Ban Mido" the man now know as Ban said, and nodded his head towards the woman next to him who was rubbing her forehead, "and this here is…"

The woman dropped her hand from her head before smiling at Natsumi, "I'm Shiki Namikaze, it's nice to meet you."

"You too," Natsumi said to the duo, "My name is Natsumi Mitsuki."

****

Note: Yo decided that I wanted to rewrite some of the parts of the story! I kind of made Shiki like Ginji but Shiki will have her moments! More will be coming soon! I promise just having a bit of a writers block at the moment, my brain don't want to think!

Bye!


End file.
